everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AFLPingu29/NASCAR Radio Songs Played 2019
2019 Circle K Firecracker 250 (5 July 2019) *Seals and Crofts - We May Never Pass This Way (Again) (1973) (WLOV-FM) *Eagles - Heartache Tonight (1979) (WROD-FM) *Fleetwood Mac - Gypsy (1982) (WLOV-FM) *Rush - Tom Sawyer (1981) (WROD-FM) *Grand Funk - Some Kind of Wonderful (1974) (WROD-FM) *Blues Image - Ride Captain Ride (1970) (WLOV-FM) *Galantis - Peanut Butter Jelly (2015) (WIKD-FM) *Israel Kamakawiwo'ole - Somewhere Over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World (1993) (WLOV-FM) *The Black Crowes - Seeing Things (1990) (WROD-FM) 2019 Quaker State 400 (13 July 2019) *Phil Collins - Don't Lose My Number (1985) (WVJS) *Lauv - I Like Me Better (2017) (WSTO) *5 Seconds of Summer - Easier (2019) (WSTO) *Marshmello and Bastille - Happier (2018) (WSTO) *Grand Funk - Some Kind of Wonderful (1974) (WVJS) *Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes (1987) (WVJS) *Commodores - Nightshift (1985) (WVJS) *Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX - I Love It (2012) (WSTO) *Ed Sheeran ft. Chance the Rapper and PnB Rock - Cross Me (2019) (WSTO) *Khalid - Talk (2019) (WSTO) *R. City ft. Adam Levine - Locked Away (2015) (WSTO) *Miley Cyrus - Mother's Daughter (2019) (WSTO) *Shawn Mendes - Mercy (2016) (WSTO) *Post Malone and Swae Lee - Sunflower (2018) (WSTO) *Portugal. The Man - Feel It Still (2017) (WSTO) *Lizzo - Truth Hurts (2017) (WSTO) *David Guetta ft. Usher - Without You (2011) (WSTO) *Jonas Brothers - Sucker (2019) (WSTO) *The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face (2015) (WSTO) *DJ Khaled ft. SZA - Just Us (2019) (WSTO) *Camila Cabello - Never Be the Same (2018) (WSTO) *Katy Perry - Never Really Over (2019) (WSTO) *Ellie Goulding and Diplo ft. Swae Lee - Close to Me (2018) (WSTO) 2019 Foxwoods Resort Casino 301 (21 July 2019) *Taylor Swift ft. Brendon Urie - Me! (2019) (WZID) *Live - Lighting Crashes (1994) (WGIR-FM) *AC/DC - You Shook Me All Night Long (1980) (WGIR-FM) *Bryan Adams - (Everything I Do) I Do It for You (1991) (WZID) *Limp Bizkit - Break Stuff (2000) (WGIR-FM) *The Police - Message in a Bottle (1979) (WGIR-FM) *American Authors - Best Day of My Life (2013) (WZID) *Three Days Grace - I Hate Everything About You (2003) (WGIR-FM) *Eddie Money - Take Me Home Tonight (1986) (WZID) *Pink - Walk Me Home (2019) (WZID) *Justin Timberlake - SexyBack (2006) (WZID) 2019 U.S. Cellular 250 (27 July 2019) *I AM THEY - Scars (2018) (KKLG) 2019 Gander RV 400 (Pocono) (28 July 2019) *Train - Hey, Soul Sister (2009) (WBEB) *Dan + Shay - Speechless (2018) (WTDY-FM) *Klymaxx - I Miss You (1985) (WISX) *Destiny's Child - Say My Name (1999) (WTDY-FM) *Ellie Goulding - Burn (2013) (WBEB) *Ed Sheeran - Perfect (2017) (WBEB) *Bee Gees - More Than a Woman (1977) (WISX) *Smokey Robinson - Being with You (1981) (WISX) *Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want to Have Fun (1983) (WBEB) *5 Seconds of Summer - Easier (2019) (WTDY-FM) *Post Malone - Wow (2018) (WTDY-FM) *Kings of Leon - Use Somebody (2008) (WBEB) *Lewis Capaldi - Someone You Loved (2018) (WTDY-FM) *Taylor Dayne - Love Will Lead You Back (1990) (WISX) *Cyndi Lauper - Time After Time (1984) (WOGL) *Taio Cruz - Dynamite (2010) (WBEB) *Panic! at the Disco - Hey Look Ma, I Made It (2019) (WTDY-FM) *Bazzi - Paradise (2019) (WIOQ) *The Go-Go's - We Got the Beat (1980) (WDAS) *Post Malone - Wow (2018) (WIOQ) *Bazzi - Paradise (2019) (WTDY-FM) *Tom Petty - Free Fallin' (1989) (WISX) 2019 Go Bowling at The Glen (4 August 2019) *John Legend - All of Me (2013) (WNEW-FM) *Billie Eilish and Justin Bieber - Bad Guy (2019) (WNEW-FM) *Kygo and Selena Gomez - It Ain't Me (2017) (WLTW) *Shaed - Trampoline (2018) (WNYL) *Phil Collins - Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) (1984) (WLTW) *Ellie Goulding and Diplo ft. Swae Lee - Close to Me (2018) (WNEW-FM) *Jimmy Buffett - Volcano (1979) (WAXQ) *Whitney Houston - So Emotional (1987) (WLTW) *Green Day - Basket Case (1994) (WNYL) *Naked Eyes - Always Something There to Remind Me (1983) (WCBS-FM) *Black Sabbath - War Pigs (1970) (WAXQ) *Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper - Shallow (2018) (WLTW) *Pink - Perfect (2010) (WNEW-FM) *The Spinners - Working My Way Back to You (1979) (WCBS-FM) Category:Blog posts Category:2019 Category:NASCAR Category:Radio Stations